jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Jurassic Park (arcade game)/Dr.Mollica
Hello everyone my name is Brandon Mollica here with Brandon's Jurassic Park game reviews today's episode is Jurassic Park (arcade game). Ok so in the start of the game there's a storm at the park.You go through the entrance and the first thing you see is a T-rex.But there are no gates for the Dinosaurs I'm mean really did they expect them too walk around and not kill visitors?Hmm what should we do with the Dinosaurs we can build a fence for them no that would mean working hard lets just let them run around and kill visitors you guys are just stupid.Anyway you have too shoot him but he doesn't die until the end of the game what is he invincible maybe we should call him Super Rex.So Super Rex chases me until we head into a cave. That's when you have too shoot rocks until they explode.Then Raptors come out of nowhere seriously where did they come from.Ha I shot you Raptors what there's more behind rocks what is this hide and seek.And they leave first aid kits in the middle of places.Get off me stupid Raptor.There must be thousands of Raptors here.When you leave there is a herd of gallimimus on a stampede and they try too attack you I thought only carnivores kill people not every single Dinosaur.Then you drive into a Triceratops and they attack you and everytime you get hit you fly into the air.You go into the forest and think your safe until they break through every tree in sight are they weed wacker or Dinosaurs? Ahh stop hitting me!Then you lose them in the river I guess they can't swim.Finally you make it to the Dilophosaurus enclosure you will just call him Spitter. Oh god rainbow Spitters that spit purple blob.They have way too many Dinosaurs per species at the Park.Pterodactyls they weren't in the first movie.You can also shoot signs for fun. Uggg the Trike knocked me off the bridge and what do I find Flyers (Pteranodon), Spitters and Ankylosaurus.Car bombs really that's the best you got.wait a second why aren't the Dinosaurs attacking each other why are they trying to kill just me did they form an alliance or something.Now you have too fight Brachios. Then there's a sign that says keep out why does he drive into it is he tired of living.What of course I want too continue what kind of question is that?Now you drive up a Brachiosaurus like its some sort of ramp why put the path there when it says keep out? Icthyasurs they weren't in any of the movies there not even dinosaurs.Really we have too shoot keep out signs and blockers?We have made it to Jurassic Mountain.Enough with the Brachios. Eww Brachio snot that pushes away gross.After that a little surprise just for you Super-Rex returns!Stop biting me!He jumps over a cliff lets see how well Super-Rex does....EPIC FAIL! not so Super now are you Rex?Here is he Raptor pen finally Raptors again.Oh look another cliff lets see how well I do....WHAT EPIC FAIL!Oh no the Raptor nest this outta be good.A volcano that is just getting old in games.But the volcanic rocks are new.But who in the right mind would put volcanoes in a park. Oh gosh a giant bolder is rolling after me.Wheres Indiana Jones when you need him.Hey a bridge of Raptors.Ahhh I'm falling.Wait I'm shooting while I'm falling who cares if the Dinosaurs get me I'm gonna die anyway.What I hit water but no cannon ball.How do tree trunks get in a crystal cave?Ok is Jurassic Park flooded because if I step out of the car I'll drown. Ok this gameplay makes no sense I DRIVE into visitors center and why am I slowing down I don't care about the sights I just want too leave.How long is this visitor center anyway 5 kilomoters.Oh no Super-Rex returns with a friend.Ha one down one too go.Did he just kick me oh its on now tall dark and slimy.Ha he's gone which must mean I win.Wait the gates shut.Oh no.So it all comes down to this ready,aim FIRE........ I win ha ha ha ha.Well that was really fun so I'll give this Game 9.5 out of 10 see ya next time on Brandon's Jurassic Park game reviews Category:Walkthrough